The diary of Skipper
by inugomegirl
Summary: this is a 3 way diary shared with Porsche101 and Esperata each playing different characters, follow the adventures from different points of view, and read the other Diary books by those authors. Crazy things are bound to happen.
1. Explanatory

This Book was made as a diary between Porsche101, Esperata, and I. we each picked a character from Penguins of Madagascar and made a diary for each of them. The books are linked by the events in happening. Each diary is the same, only told from a different characters point of view.

The Idea of THIS book is to capture the diary of Skipper, which is the part I will be playing. Esperata and Porsche101 will be playing different main character, none of the lesser characters are used they may be mentioned but not used.

The first chapters of the others books will be the same as this, an explanatory to give reason for having this 3 book collection all by different authors, also to explain which Character that author will be portraying.

We hope that each of us can mimic the characters we are playing as well as we need too. We hope we enjoy our diary/ books. I would also like to explain that no one would get more than one chapter ahead of the other, so that way everyone can follow along with the other stories.

In addition, more chapters that are REAL will be up as soon as the other two stories by Porsche101 and Esperata post their Explanatory chapter, much like this one. I hope everyone enjoys what is to come, and I hope I addressed the situation well; I hope people understand what is going on.

Leave a comment if you have questions of if have a good idea for a diary entry that the other writers will be able to use. I hope you enjoy this 3-way book, read review and enjoy the books from all 3 of the authors.

Esperata and Porsch101


	2. Entry 1

1100 hours;

A new exhibit has been added to the zoo not far from us, I'm on red alert. I wanna make sure no one can sneak up on us. I remember to well with doctor blowhole what happens when you let you guard down and they sneak up you. The Stupid Dolphin tried to black out the sun, The aquatic animal has no brains and doesn't deserve to be a leader. I blame myself for ever looking up to him as a hero.

I'm happy to know that the new Exhibit isn't a evil Dolphin (especial since we already have a dolphin exhibit), but an otter. Even though an otter is a lower mammal, who ever they are, they're going to be watched. I've taken this time to let my team do some recon, and I'm expecting them back any time now.

I've learned that the transfer is from North Carolina, not actually a zoo more like a plain aquarium. The otter lived at a training aquarium, which only makes me more on edge. A well trained mammal sneaking around is the last thing we need. At least I have some time to prepare for the arrival, they shouldn't be at the zoo until 2000 hours.

I've sent my team out again, this time to the habitat, and when they came back with the blue prints of the area, I set my self to work. I've laid down several enter-in-case-of-emergency spots we can use incase our new 'friend' decides to pull a fast one.

I've looked over every inch of the area, in person and on blue print paper. Will not exactly in person, but the main idea of the concept still stands. Now I'm just laying down ground and plans until our lower mammal neighbor arrives.

1500 hours; I'm nearing closer and closer to the new arrival otter, I'm not sure how much more information can be obtained, especially after Kowalski developed theories about the transfer, than figured out the plain she would be arriving on, not completely useless information but it gives us an idea about when to start being alert.

I figured this Mammal is going to be an exciting thrill grabbed, but just long enough to distract us until she gets to us. I'm not letting my guard down today, I'm not letting my guard down tomorrow, I'm not taking chances this otter could be a spy for doctor blowhole.

1900 hours; It's a short time until the arrival of the otter, and my team would be as ready as ever, if it weren't for Julien. For some reason he's convinced that the otter will want to bow down to his 'kingly awesomeness' as he puts it.

Well If I turn out to be the one to save him from Doctor blowholes evil spy, he's going to be sorry. If I ever get rid of that annoying ringtail I'll never ask for anything ever again, maybe a fish now and than, but nothing big.

1930 hours; I can't help but be a little out there today, normal it's not me especially when something like this is going on, normally I'm the calm down to business one, but this time I feel like I'm going to mess up. Of course the chances of me messing up are 50 in 100, no reason to be skeptical about this going perfectly.

2030 hours; as it turns out, The otter is female, Marlene in fact. Everything checks out ok, but I'm still keeping an eye on the lower mammal. Private is trying to lighten me up, but the second I let down my guard doctor blowhole will be waiting to blow out the sun.

The female otter seems kind, happy in fact, at first shy, but she got more and more open and outgoing the more Private and Kowalski tried to talk to her, I kept my eyes glued to her. She smiled my way several times, but I saw doubt in her smile.

As Charming as it was the visit came to an end rather quick, I couldn't risk her examining us every second we were there. She seemed content and bored when we left but there is no telling what that otter was thinking the second we walked out the door, I think it's time to pay her a surprise visit with one of the emergency entrances.

2300 hours; well the visit didn't go as planned I expected her to be plotting evil against us, instead she was just sitting around eating sardines, she seemed scared when I came in the under passage, but that's how anyone who was hiding something would react.

Private is still trying to get me to 'lighten up' on the otter, it seems that at this time even Kowalski is enjoying the company of the new otter, even Rico has taken the time to visit her at least once since she arrived, I guess they are following my example.

Ever time they use one of the sewer passages she complains about her door, It's seems simple but I don't trust her yet. Every minute I see her, it seems my heart races, she must be up to something and my instincts are trying to tell me.

What could she possible be up to, I see her carrying empty bags back from the storage room ever day, what could she be doing, making pillows? (sarcasm intended.) it's about 2300 hours and Training starts early in the A.M.


	3. Entry 2

1000 hours;

I decided to pay Marlene another Surprise visit again when boys weren't looking, turns out, she was making pillows with those sacks. I still refuse to believe she's innocent, No one is that happy to see a person they just met.

And as it turns out, Kowalski made some incorrect calculations, the otter isn't from Caroline but Instead Northern California. I can't get her expression from when I 'popped in' out of my head, it was different that she was so excited, her habitat seemed more homely today than yesterday.

I presume it's from having some time to make it look more like a place to live than a zoo exhibit. Her walls were covered in finger paintings. And the pillows made from the sacks were scattered about her home. I'm not sure if she's hiding something or if she is just a jumpy person, because it seemed that every time I did something she seemed to lunge backwards or away.

I admit my actions might have been a bit surprising but I was on red Alert in her presence, that odd heart racing feeling happens more often now, But maybe I'm just paranoid, Nah, she's defiantly up to something.

1300 hours;

I'm getting the feeling she's catching on about our 'military training routine' because before I left her habitat earlier she had said something to me, it made my skin crawl yet at the same time filled me with happiness and pride 'Have fun with your team military man.'

To me it seemed kind of obvious that she was catching on, but still she could mean anything by that. Inside I'm getting the feeling she isn't a spy never was one and will never be one. But for some reason I couldn't visiting her, I've been over 2 times to see her today and 2 times when she first arrived.

The heart racing feeling has grown to more, my mind races and I start to feel hot. Of course I'm a penguin and she's an otter, I'm from Antarctica and she's from California , I live I the cold and she's lives in the hot, her habitat was rather warm.

I know that she isn't a spy but something is still off about her, she seems to be more smiles and happiness, and she isn't well disciplined. Still it makes me feel at peace sometimes, maybe that's why I go over to visit her often.

2000 hours;

It's Strange but Marlene came by to watch us train, I told her that our Practices were strictly private, she only nodded and sat to watch. I really didn't mind her watching, it gave me a reason to try harder in training, I didn't want to look like a wimp in front of a crowd, no matter the number.

She seemed so interested by what we were doing, and it was odd to have her staring at our every move, Maybe I'm paranoid but it seemed like she was watching mostly me. Of course what interest would this otter have in me more than the others.

2100 hours;

So maybe I'm not paranoid because Private pointed out she spent the most time watching me. Now that didn't Exactly make me feel bad but it did give me a bit of the Hebe-jibes. Maybe it was that I was faster at performing the Moves than the others.

None the less it was an awkward conversation to talk about, especially after Kowalski confirmed Privates Idea that she took more interest in me. It seemed unlikely to me of course, And it gave me a small feeling of Pride in my stomach.

Private and Kowalski actually went over there to visit her, I had an urge to go along but I felt it better to relax at home than partake it visit I would most likely have the rest of my life for, so Rico and I were left here to relax, I'm getting a feeling that Rico doesn't like visiting her because he doesn't have anything to contribute to the conversation.

2250 hours; Private came back all excited from his visit even Kowalski seemed a bit more cheery upon his arrival, I wonder what they could have talked about, but it seemed that Private kept glancing at me and smiling happily like he knew something I didn't.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to know or if it was just my job to know, but when I asked them about it, Kowalski's reply was 'it's Classified information.' now I know how others feel when I say that, it stings a little to not be let in.

Either way I let It go because Kowalski needed the pick-me-up he'd been down in the dumps for a while and I wasn't really sure why, I doubt it was his miscalculation, Kowalski isn't one to get upset over stuff like that, but we've got training in the A.M. so I let it slid for now.


	4. Entry 3 mushy, out of character at end

1000 hours;

The day started off on an odd note, at first it seemed very quiet which wasn't normal, I didn't even hear Rico's insane snoring, it felt like a new day, most likely because it was, I decided to let the boys sleep in and pay a surprise visit to Marlene.

I came into her home in the under passage, it's one of my favorites to use; it was the element of surprise. It was slightly amusing to watch that cute scared expression she gets when I burst in, and that charming little squeal she makes, it's down right adorable.

What am I saying? Adorable, cute, charming, I'm turning into a softy for a girl I just met. Any way when I arrived at her home, she was gone. She left a note lying on her table, which I was, glad to intervene and read, even though it might not be mine.

Of course, it was a note addressed to me, so I was eager to read it. I held the paper in my hand starring down at the words on the paper.

_Dear Skipper,_

_If you came by for a visit, I went to meet some of my neighbors; I have yet to meet the lemurs._

_If you want to you can join me, it's awkward to just burst into someone's home without knowing them. _

_Bye_

_From Marlene 3_

Whatever the arrow and three meant, I knew I had to pull her out of this because it was going to get messy. I got the team together and headed of to the Lemurs for some recon. I arrived at perfect timing; Maurice had just gotten to explaining how tough Julien can be.

I swear sometimes I could just slap that lemur into the middle of next week, Julien has been one big royal pain, and I don't even want to consider why Maurice and Mort adore him. Though I must say Julien is one for arguing, I was going at him with every snap I could think of, and he kept coming back.

Of course it takes a lot more than a few insults to take me down, I've taken down an angry walrus with a wing and a pray, and another wing. The result I ended up leaving, or more to the point being pulled away by my team.

I couldn't help but smile upon seeing Marlene's confused face, I guess we would have to continue filling in the blanks. Well actually, it was really Kowalski that did all the work; he took the time to explain just what a pain Julien can be, and who each of them were.

Unfortunately, some more critical information, our trip to Antarctica and the other four animals that used to occupy this zoo, but that information was classified.

0200 hours;

It's too quiet, almost too much, not even a snore from Rico. My suspicion is high, and I don't have my team to rely on, I'm going in alone. I have no choice but to continue alone, the mission may be the most costly one yet. I just have to admit defeat, something I never though I could do... No not yet, i won't give up, not until I'm dead. i just have to tell Marlene i love her and hope the outcome is good.

I can finally admit how I feel, now that I figured It out, waking in the middle of the night after having a dream about her, how my heart keeps beating around her, the peace I get when I visit her. It's different for me, so it's not easy.

I've handled things not even Doctor. Blowhole himself could handle, but this is something I just can't do, I get the soft and mushy feeling, and as good as it feels I just can't stand soft an mushy.

Sometimes I think that it's all just a test, but than in the end it comes to me at 0200 hours writing my feelings for Marlene down in a note book because I know I can never actually say it to her. It all reminds me that no test would be this hard.

I wonder what the boys would think of me now, this would defiantly be shocking to them, I can't even believe It myself. It's so out of character that it was hard to admit, and I guess that's why I was a little paranoid when ever I got around her, because I love her, and it's so new to me.


	5. entry 4

1000 hours;

It's funny how my day often starts at 1000 hours but I'm always up hours before that.

I wanted to accompany Kowalski with a visit to Marlene's, but for some reason he insisted he go alone, I didn't have time to question with him, because as soon as he got back I could go visit. Before be left I saw him carry out some pencils, and his note pad.

I knew he was working on a code at Marlene's home, but I thought Marlene had the code over there. I decided that to pass the time, nothing would be better than a maintenance on the H.q. I sent Rico and Private out to do some practice drills while I got started, and boy is there a lot of work to do.

1100 hours; it's odd that Kowalski is taking so long, it's a possibility he got distracted, but with out Kowalski here to tell me what the possibility of that is I have to admit that I'm not sure. I've never actually seen Kowalski distracted when it comes to science, but he might be caught up in chit chat.

Come to think of it I've never seen Kowalski caught up in chit chat before either. I have to admit I'm a little surprised, and I've had a few idea of what happened, but I shook them from my mind upon seeing that Marlene isn't a robot, she isn't an alien, and she doesn't work for Doctor Blowhole.

I can still remember doctor blowhole's face when we busted in and stopped him from blowing up the sun. Of course that was with my old team, Rex Terry and blister. Of course they weren't even penguins, Rex was a dog, Terry was a Meerkat, and Blister was a wolverine.

I was the leader of course, and this team wasn't the best I'd seen, they were loud, clumsy, vicious, Rex had only 3 legs for dogs sake. Of course he was still more capable than Blister. I think that next to me, Terry was a decent teammate, compared to the others.

He however, couldn't compare to my team now, they have there weaknesses and all but I wouldn't trade them for my life. Besides I can handle any situation where I was being offered a bargain for my life.

1200 hours;

It's strange how slow time is going as I wait for Kowalski, I've never found myself so anxious. It's easier if I just take a nap to relax. Of course than I'll have bags under my eyes when I go to visit Marlene, I've never though this hard, and now I know how Kowalski feels.

1500 hours;

The hours have gone by and Kowalski is still not back, I think that maybe he and Marlene have been kidnapped by Doctor blowhole. There is also the slight chance that Kowalski is plotting to help Marlene take me down by giving her every secret we have.

Actually I would never expect Marlene or Kowalski to do such a thing. I wouldn't expect it from anyone in this zoo. Well Julien I have strong feeling would do it. Maybe that's what they want, to get my guard down and than attack, well not on this penguins…

1600 hours;

Once Kowalski finally did return, I was down his throat with questions. Of course my first guess was right, and her and Marlene were caught up in talking. Normally I'm not a nosy person, but in a case like this I had to know what could keep them talking for 6 hours.

To have my own line turned against me once gives me a stinging sensation, but when it happens again than I just think they are trying to make me mad, Regardless, I started over to see Marlene, but Kowalski stopped me, saying that she wanted to be alone.

Now it was eating away at me, what could they have said that makes Marlene want to be alone? And how did he know she wanted to be alone, did she say so, or did he just expect it. The last question that ran through my mind, is how did Kowalski know I was gong to see Marlene.

I came up with a list of things they could have said that made Marlene want to be alone,

Her home,

Her family,

A death in the family,

Problems at home,

A sad moment it her life,

A sad moment is our life.

Actually my highest doubt was on the last one, why would a sad moment for us make Marlene want to be alone. I didn't think it would, but Kowalski still refuses to tell me what they had said, or even anything about the code he had been working on.


	6. entry 5 summer is over, Remember

0100 hours:

All was quiet, I was about to drift into a deep slumber, only to hear a dark and ear piercing screen fill the air, I jumped up out of my bunk as quick as I could, Kowalski Rico and Private followed my example and were right behind me.

Following my ears all the way to Marlene's habitat I saw her lying in bed gasping for breath, I couldn't expect any less she is just a helpless victim, All I could do was get my options from Kowalski, of course I knew her, but a littler refresher wouldn't hurt.

I started running Scenarios on her eardrum splitting scream, I thought of every possible explanation I could come up with, That's when Private suggested it was just a fright, turns out he was half right. Marlene complains it was a ghostly moan.

Than I started feeling sick to the stomach, and turned around to see the 'royal' pain walking in, I hated that lemur, and I couldn't help but glare a little, but I wasn't going to let him barge in and take this away from me, this is a penguins job.

I turned back just in time to hear Marlene say she wasn't helpless victim, and she didn't need our help, well I beg to differ. When an inhabitant of the zoo wakes up in the middle of the night with a scream, it immediately becomes my job, especially if it involves Marlene.

I assigned the team to there part of the mission, and watched Marlene roll her eyes angrily, I found it cute that she expects me to ignore this. Of course I have to turn this into an over night incident if I had to, I was offended she wasn't thankful, but I didn't let it get in our way.

Just when I thought I had this mission all to myself, Julien jumps in claiming he can rid us of the evil spirits, how ridiculous is it to think it's all a spirit. He and Maurice jump into the center of the room, dancing and singing, I have to admit it was entertaining but I just decided to walk out with my men behind me.

0300 hours:

Just when I thought I was wrong about Julien and his stupid song and dance, I heard another scream fill the fish scented air. I had choice but to jump on the case, I grabbed my recorded and flashlight and bolted forward, my team following directly behind me.

When we reached Marlene's habitat it was almost as if we were waiting for her, I could tell she was annoyed by our sudden entrances, but we do pride ourselves on a rapid response. I know she's not exactly a weak and innocent otter, but I still like to think of her like that.

I was finally feeling good about investigating when Julien came waltzing in again, when is he going to get it through that annoying head of his that his stupid song and dance won't work. I figured out that Marlene feels the exact same way about the ringtail.

I asked Rico to see them out and he coughs up a dynamite stick, Rico seemed disappointed but didn't refuse to put out the flame, and use a flash light to escort them out. It was good to get rid of some dead weight at this point, but nothing we could do except go back, and wait for the next scream.

That is until Kowalski suggested we stay over to investigate, I agreed and we set up a camp in her home, I don't think it took any of them to fall asleep, but I was able to keep the log going. Just when I was about to fall asleep, I heard a snarl type noise.

I jumped up on red alert, and followed the noise to the source, We stared down at Marlene who was snoring heavily, I tried to shake her awake only to find her startled and scared. Kowalski started explaining why we had woken Marlene, who of course didn't understand what Kowalski was saying.

Rico was more than happy to lay on the ground and pretend to snore, Marlene seemed startled and denied that she snored. I found it cute the way she didn't want to seem so chainsaw-ish. I tried to convince her, but she stayed solid on Denial.

I rewound the recorder in my hands and clicked play, The snoring filled the room once more and she blushed a reddish color. Case solved she spooked herself, but of course Marlene complained it wasn't the noise, and I think she seemed offended when I laughed and said it was blood curdling.

Out of the blue, a wale type moaning sound echoed from behind us, Marlene jumped and told us that was the noise, Kowalski turned around and pulled the rug away from the ground covering up the sewer. I'm not sure what Marlene did but it wouldn't budge.

I turned to Rico who gave me a stick of dynamite, Marlene of course complained it was to extreme, and I gladly pointed out to sticks would be extreme. I threw it down the sewer and waited, Seconds later the lid shot off and I pushed my recorder in the opening, than tried glowing the flashlight into the dark hole.

Nothing came from the hole or a sound of movement, Marlene kneeled down next to me leaning in closer, I leaned in more trying to get a noise, and if things were bad enough, the lid that stuck to the ceiling fell down, striking us both on the back sending us down.

The next this I know, Marlene is leaning over me with the flash light, at first I couldn't see straight and just mumbled something stupid. I got up and shook it off, turning to my recorder, I wasn't sure what had saved me, so I said I had escape, and I was now in the realm of the specter.

Which Marlene took offensively, I called for options from Kowalski but found it was only me and Marlene in the sewer, I could only imagine what they are doing right about now. Marlene grabbed hold of the flash light and suggested some recon, which I was up for.

Until she took point, I normally take point so it was only instinct that I raced forward trying to take control. All around us went dark, Marlene looked at the flash light and shook it eagerly, I swapped her for the recorder and attempted to regain the light.

It stayed on for only a moment, and I set it aside, it was only giving away our position to the specter. Marlene than got a look of pure fear on her face, and told me that the ghost wasn't really a ghost, I had to wonder what could give her the idea, she turned me around to a large dark figure looming over us.

I couldn't help but feel fear strike through me, I started to retreat as the creature came at me, Marlene jumped up and grabbed hold of me, swinging me upward I grabbed hold of a pipe as the creature passed under us, at first I was impressed but than turned my attention back to the figure.

It felt awkward to grab hold of Marlene like that, and I didn't want to seem weak or anything, I pushed away and Stepped forward, taking a few steps toward he specter. I was about to do something when Marlene raced in front of me, the recorder in her hands, I was about to stop her but she seemed to know what she was doing.

I grabbed the flashlight and hit it one more time, the light came on and I shined it at the monster. The light hit it exposing it to be nothing more than a gator. A gator that was afraid of Marlene, more to the point her snoring.

I felt kind of bad for the Gator named roger, living down hear thinking that above him was a monster, but Marlene felt the same way, I couldn't help but stroke her cheek while explaining she wasn't a monster. Ay first she seemed irritated, but I turned away to watch for anything more to happen.

I started to see ropes flying and roger was being turned and tied, Kowalski Private and Rico stood proud around the gator, unaware that he was actually nice. We headed back to Marlene house as Roger explained why he was living in a sewer below a zoo.

Ignoring Roger, Kowalski came up to me and congratulate me on saving Marlene, I saw her out of the corner of my eye turn her head, she was really going to let me bask in the glory. Although it would have felt good to get the attention it wasn't right.

And I do hope that if I'm ever stuck in the sewer again, that Marlene is at my side. What else could I want in a friend, a friend that I just happen to have stronger feelings for.


	7. Entry 6

1200 hours:

it was early in the am, a Monday to be exact. I was surrounded by 9 ninja warriors and only had my team and our bare flippers at my side. I explained to them our, deadly situation and we prepared to face the evil masked minions we were up against.

We jumped into our ready position and watched out of the corner of my eye as the rest of my team took them on two at a time, I myself had to face a few, and I was quick to the attack knocked them down with ease. I returned to the center of the platform to congratulate my team, till I noticed one was left, but Rico took him down in a great time, and I couldn't help but feel proud.

That's when I heard a familiar voice behind me, I knew who it was, but out of instinct I jumped around in a fighting stance. I watched our Familiar otter friend trip over the still bodies of one of the ninja's. I warned her about the ninja warriors, she simple rolled her eyes and pointed out they were bowling pins.

Has she no eyes, they had little colored in faces!

She jumped up eagerly asking us why we were working on a fun day. At first I was confused, but a military leader is never confused, I gave orders to my team but froze and decided to just ask.

How was I supposed to know fun day was a Monday with a cheesy name. Marlene gave me a cross eyed look, I found it rather adorable, but of course kept it to myself. She comes off how I'm not fun day material, well I never heard of such a thing in my life.

Some how I ended up on the dumb old bouncy with Julien trying to impress Marlene at how fun I can be. Of course I had to be a show off (A/N it's His diary, he can admit it if he wants to!) I corkscrewed my beak into the stupid thing and got stuck.

When I pulled back a burst of air blew off Ringtails crown. It landed in the sewer and I didn't think much of it, of course ringtail did. The screaming lasted for sometime, and the team and Marlene found ourselves wearing earmuffs to block it out.

2100 hours:

Marlene and I were playing a simple game of chess, and she was easier to play than Kowalski. I found myself trying to read her next move by reading her eyes. The big hazel eyes that always made me give in. Earmuffs still perched on our heads, I barely heard the back entrance open and Maurice come in.

I saw him move his mouth but couldn't understand him, I pulled off one ear to the muff to hear him, and I could faintly hear Julien still screaming. Maurice blamed me for the whole thing.

I took at least 90% responsibility and glanced at Marlene, she looked back at me with her hazel eyes, claiming she said have fun not go Nuts, of course it was implied. I however was the one who corkscrewed, Shame on me Of course.

Maurice grunted and groaned several times and headed for the door, Marlene yelled after him that it was all for fun. I couldn't tell it she was defending me, or the small part of her that had something to do with this, how ever she was persistent about it.

As soon as Maurice left we huddled up to make a plan, Marlene suggested she stayed with Julien and we go look for the crown, Which I would rather be doing than stay here with Ringtail. We broke up and my team headed for the sewer.

I gave Marlene a walky-talky and she was off. Kowalski hung a line from the top of the sewer and we started sliding down, about half way down I heard Marlene's voice saying something went wrong with the crown, than I heard a whining ringtail in the background, I told Marlene not to worry and continued forward, well actually down, than forward.

My team followed swiftly behind me as I headed down a tunnel that my instincts pointed too, Of course they always point to danger and we came across a bared up tunnel that read Danger ahead. I didn't want trouble for the others, considering this was my fault and volunteered to go alone.

Before I was even close to a few meters away, they stopped me and demanded they tag along, well not actually demanded but they reminded me of the penguin Credo 'never swim alone.'

Before I knew it a steal cage fell all around us and red eyes were glaring at us through the holes, Sewer rats started pressing forward, and I wasn't the least bit intimidated. None of us were, so I asked about the crown, however they had different plans for it, and I had to of course beat the their king to get it back.

A large muscular lab rat wearing the crown stepped forward, and I felt Private tense up beside me. I heard him mumble something about toast and couldn't resist asking. Crusty outside soft and warm outside and good with a jam, and it did make my mouth water.

I heard the rat king yell something about rat town and than Private ask if we were already there. I stepped forward ready to fight and handed the Talky to Kowalski as soon as I did, he put it to his ear to receive Marlene call for help, and than had him explain about the rat king.

Kowalski pointed out it was a mutated lab rat, He grabbed the flashlight from Private and crushed it, The others looked worried but I could handle him, I stepped forward and warmed up with a few moves we'd used this morning on the ninja warriors.

Rico was next to me ready to fight, until the king exclaimed no help from the flock, I could see how disappointed Rico was, but I didn't have time to worry right now.

I stepped forward and jumped at, him striking in several places. Yet he showed little sign of pain, I rushed at him aiming for a kick in the chest. However I miss calculated the strength of his stomach, and he soon had me in a tight hold, violently crushing me on the ground.

He hurled me towards the others like a bowling, and they scattered on contact. I couldn't think straight, and the last thing I heard was flightless bird, and boy did that suck to hear.

Next thing I laying on top of me crushing my spine, than he jumped up and threw me below Private and Kowalski I saw the worry in their eyes, and knew myself this wasn't going well. That's when Kowalski gave me the greatest idea, he'd said fun day and it popped into my mind.

I jumped up with all my strength and rushed up the wall, I heard the others aw as the figures out what I was doing. I landed on top the rat with a crushing corkscrew. He stayed on the ground and didn't move, I knew he was down for the count, I grabbed the crown and the others returned to my side.

We headed back after Kowalski and Rico treated the sore spots from being continuously crushed, and the lemur habitat came into view. Marlene was standing before Julien trying to cheer him up, yet he was still being a cry baby, this is where we came I.

I happily handed over the crown, feeling victorious. He at first was happy, greeting the crown like a child until he noticed the stain from the sewer rats. He tossed the crown aside and ordered Maurice to bring him a spare. I stood both confused and frustrated, of course not as much as Marlene.

She held out her hand and waited for Rico to spit up a heavy metal object, than rushed after Julien with the crowbar in hand as angry as I'd seen her, I couldn't help but be proud of her rash actions, she was finally learning to not be the helpless victim, and she was down right adorable when she was being tough.


	8. entry 7

I'm So sorry it took so long to update, pressure of school and all that crap, No worry I'm just going to have to work extra hard, this is dedication, and no stupid school that i spend more time at than home is going to keep me away from something i love. Don't worry i already have an idea for the next chapter, i just have to ask the others about it. So happy reading and I'll update more often, i Promise.

0800 hours:

My day turned bleak when Kowalski confirmed Rico was too sick for duty, it completely took a toll on my plans for recon for today. It wasn't as easy with 3 of us instead of four, infarct it would be down right impossible. Kowalski suggested we ave Marlene fill in, i wasn't quite sure if it was the greatest idea, but than i thought of all that Marlene had done, and she had really proved herself. When Kowalski reminded me of the Crown incident i was sold, and i thought he said we were years away from mind reading, even farther than shrink ray technology.

Well it was all plans go especially since Private hung onto the penguin plush from when we went to save Mort from the clutches of the sick and twisted toy factory. I mean really what kind of toy factory slices and cuts up unusable toys, it's just plain wrong. We took turns making sure Rico was still alive, it wasn't easy for me to see my demolitions expert in such a miserable mood, he seemed close to death at some points, but Rico is tough enough to handle anything.

Part of me was glad we didn't let him go, with all the work we were doing that day, i can't say how long it would be before he couldn't handle it anymore. Marlene was down right giddy to join us, it was a privilege for her, an honor, and i was secretly enthusiastic to have her on the team. Since she was a starter, i let her stick by my side when we split into teams, Kowalski seemed to have a certain... 'look' in his eyes when i had Marlene on my team, but i don't think he suspects anything.

I sent Kowalski and Private to a mission outside the zoo, I knew they could handle it, but i didn't want to take chances with sending Marlene outside the zoo again. Some untold problems from our snow cone mission was keeping Marlene from the outside. Private seemed especially happy, and it made me proud to see them so excited to do their duty to this zoo, after all where would the zoo be without us keeping order?

Me and Marlene headed off, we had a long list of requests from members of the zoo, i was down right shocked when the list said we had a request from Joey. We started with him, deciding to get his dirty work out of the way. Turns out his hay rig was broken and he needed us to fix the gate, thanks to ring tails battery incident so long ago, it's been having problems ever since, Marlene was no Rico, she didn't spit up the tools i needed in an instant, but she did happen to have the tools needed to fix the gate.

Well i can't say i enjoy doing work for Joey, but if i didn't it would be breaking the penguin code, i can only hope it was going better for Kowalski and Private. After Joey kicked us out, 'actually he kicked me out, he politely led Marlene to the door.' the next thing on our list was the elephant habitat, how can a creature so big, be afraid of a mouse? i never understood it, and I wasn't in the mood to figure it out.

1400 hours:

I can't lie, helping Burt went.... differently than i expected, and i can't seem to figure out if it's a good thing or bad. Burt seemed all to upset about the mouse when we arrived, and at first i didn't even notice the little thing, but when it did scamper by, Burt went completely mad. He was running around crashing into walls and trying to get away from the little animal that he could easily crush.

Burt wasn't paying attention and went on and was heading right for Marlene, she stared at him wide eyed, to frozen to move, i couldn't believe now of all times she just stood and stared. I couldn't let her get trampled so i jumped forward and pushed her out of the way, somehow i ended up on top of her instead of beside her. I was staring down at her bright hazel eyes that seemed to be grateful and still scared.

I jumped off her as soon as i felt my cheeks warm up and helped her up from the ground. The first thing she did was grab my flipper and return to my feet as fast as she could, the second thing she did was wrap her arms around me and thank me, let me tell you, Marlene is a lot stronger than i gave her credit for, i thought i was going to be crushed in her hug. I felt at peace, and for a moment forgot about Burt, who had finally settled down.

Burt was watching us with a content smile on his face, and i watched the last of the mouses tail scurry back into a small dark hole in the concrete wall. Picking up a rock i smashed it against the whole in the wall, blocking off the mouses path.

After that Marlene remained quiet as we traveled to the chimps habitat to the flamingo's and even to check up on Rico. I couldn't help but feel worried, one of my team members could be down in the dumps, it conflicted with performance. I asked her what was wrong on our way over to the lemur habitat, she merely blushed and looked away from me, muttering 'sorry about before.'

I was about to ask, but Julien as always got in the way, pulling us to his bouncy, which didn't look so bouncy at all. I examined over it, i was no Kowalski but it didn't take long to figure out the problem, the air cap had come undone, and the bouncy had deflated as they bounced. I was about to fix it until Marlene stepped forward, taking control on her own. Marleen really could handle herself, beside, no penguin had enough air in the world to refill that bouncy in the time Marlene did.

She walked away with an accomplished smile on her face, i followed after her and marked off 'lemur' on our list, that was it, we were done and i could head back and check on Rico again. Marlene smiled and nodded when i told her we were done with our list. She smiled and saluted me before running back to her habitat, and i returned to mine.

2130 hours

When i returned back, i could faintly smell cola, and chocolate. My chocolate question was answered when i saw Rico shove a few chocolate buttons into his chocolate covered beak. I knew i could count on Kowalski and Private they even had time to pick up Rico a treat. Rico looked better and it was good to hear that Private assumed that he'd be well again tomorrow, however without a correct diagnosis from Kowalski it all depended on tomorrow.

I suggested we hit the hay, we had training in the A.m. and i had the feeling Rico just needed a long rest before shaking off the rest of his flu. I went to bed with a smile, replaying the events in my head. Although it was a tough day, Marlene was at my side, and i felt like i could accomplish anything. I truly was completely undyingly in love with Marlene. However, a military leader like myself can't get caught up in love. To much to risk, it could put Marlene in danger, and i wasn't willing to take that chance, not with Marlene.


End file.
